


First Date

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Date, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Walker sets Jean-Luc up on a blind date.  He falls in love.





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey. I've made Jean-Luc 5-10 years older instead of 19.

“Come on, Johnny.  I want you to meet my friend. She’s a cadet,”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “Now, Johnny,  don’t start judging her based on her age. She’s really smart.  Going to become a doctor.  She has red hair, blue eyes, and legs up to _here_.  Grew up on Caldos.” 

“But a blind date?  Walker, I don’t like being set up.”

“I know, but I promise, you’ll really like her.”

“Why didn’t you set her up with Jack? Surely he’s the one in need of a date more than me?”

Walker laughed. “Jean-Luc, you haven’t been on a date in at least eight years.  It’s time.  Besides which, I tossed a coin.  You won.”

“Are you sure you don’t mean I lost?”

“Yes.  Now come on. I told Jack to meet us there, but you have to meet Beverly first.”

Jean-Luc ran his fingers through his thinning hair and sighed.  _I guess it wouldn’t hurt to meet this...Beverly.  But she’ll probably fall for Jack instead  and not want anything to do with me._   He silently followed his friend Walker to the taxi rank and smoothed down his shirt.  Jean-Luc hated casual clothes.  He felt much more in control when he was wearing his uniform . He really just wanted to relax in his quarters at Starfleet with a book, but his friend Walker had better ideas.   Jean-Luc had recently earned a promotion to the rank of Captain, and Walker decided he needed to celebrate. And what better way than going on a blind date?

Jean-Luc exited the taxi and followed his friend into the bar.  The bar was dark, smoky, and noisy...everything Jean-Luc hated.  _I’ll just have a drink with her, and then excuse myself  for the evening._   He watched as Walker tapped a woman with long red hair on the shoulder and she turned around and embraced Walker. Jean-Luc’s  breath caught in his throat.  Walker’s description didn’t do her justice. She was beautiful.  Her long red hair tumbled down over her exposed back and just touched the waistband of her dress.  A quick glance at her legs revealed her to be wearing a short dress exposing her long, lithe, dancer legs.  Her eyes met his, and she gave him a radiant smile.  “You must be Johnny?”

Jean-Luc swallowed before answering “Actually, it’s Jean-Luc.” 

“Hi, I’m Beverly,” she leaned in close and gave him a kiss on his cheek and he was enveloped in the heady floral scent of her hair.  Jean-Luc returned the kiss and stammered out “Hello.”

Beverly took the opportunity to observe the man in front of her.  He looked older than his age was, likely due to his receding hairline and serious expression.  But his hazel eyes revealed a warmth Beverly wanted to get to know.  Jean-Luc was wearing a billowing shirt that hinted at his French heritage over some incredibly tight black trousers.  Though the arms of the shirt were lose, Beverly could detect thick forearms and she had a brief thought about wanting to be held in those strong arms. She leaned in close so she could be heard over the crowd. “Tell me about yourself.  All I know is your name and that you just became Captain.  Congratulations, by the way.”

Jean-Luc leaned back  towards her so she could hear him as he softly replied, “Ah, well, I grew up in France.  I like Shakespeare and old classical music from Earth’s eighteenth century.  I’m, ah, really rather boring.”

She bit her lip and whispered back “somehow, I doubt that.”

“And you?  Walker says you are becoming a doctor?”

“Second year med student. I’m hoping to get a job on a starship when I’m done.  I grew up on Caldos, and I want to get as far away from that colony as possible.”

Jean-Luc smiled.  He too, had wanted to get as far away from the small village he grew up in, and he told her as much. 

“Sounds like we have a lot in common.  I’ve read some of Shakespeare and I enjoy acting. Have you ever been in a production?”

“Ah, no.  I prefer just to read.”

“Hmm. But you have a lovely voice.”

“Thank you.  So you want to be a doctor and you act. What else do you do?”

“I used to dance. And I love to garden.  I know, it’s silly. I want to be out there among the stars but I also love digging through dirt.”

“I grew up on a vineyard.  There is some...satisfaction...in growing things.  I just didn’t want to follow in my father’s footsteps.  But you can still garden on a ship.  We have hydroponic labs.  And there’s the holodecks.  Maybe some day there will be ships with arboretums and real trees.”

 Her eyes sparkled as she finished her drink and casually said to Jean-Luc  “Dance?”

“I’m, ah, not much for dancing.”

“Sure you are. You just need the right partner.  Come on!”  Walker looked on bemused as his serious friend was pulled onto the dance floor.  “I’ll look out for Jack,” he called to Jean-Luc’s retreating back.  Jean-Luc nodded in response as he allowed Beverly to tug him through the throng of people.  Of course, he could have insisted on not dancing, but there was something about her...

Jean-Luc was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when she finally stopped moving and he nearly ploughed into her back.  She turned around to face him and wound her hands around his neck.  He went to reach for her and his hands seemed to automatically rest on her hips gently.  He was pleasantly surprised to discover they were nearly matched height wise.  Her hair tickled his wrists and for a brief moment he wanted to tangle his hands in her hair, but he restrained himself.  The music was loud, but Beverly placed her lips close to his ear before speaking. 

“I think you’re an excellent dancer.”

Jean-Luc moved his lips to her ear and murmured back “Perhaps it’s having the right partner.”

A shiver went through Beverly’s body as his breath tickled her ear.  Beverly liked this man.  She wondered what would happen if she nibbled on his ear.  Throwing caution to the wind, she played with the hair at the back of his neck and gently bit down on his earlobe.  She felt his arms tighten around her hips pulling her close.  Feeling brave, she turned her head and kissed him.  Much to her surprise, he responded to the kiss, gently opening his mouth and allowing her tongue to explore his mouth.  One of his hands snaked upwards onto her bare back, and she moaned softly at the touch of his large, warm hands on her back. 

She gently broke off the kiss and looked into his hazel eyes. He looked back at her with desire and moved his hand from her hips down lower to gently give her backside a squeeze.   She took a steadying breath before asking  if he wanted to go someplace more private.

Jean-Luc grinned.  If he had met her five years ago, he would have taken her out back and had his way with her up against the side of the club.  But somehow...even if he wanted to revive those old habits, he didn’t think she was the kind of woman who would be just a fling.  He nodded and allowed her to take his hand to lead him once again through the crowd . His eyes met Walker’s, still at the bar waiting for Jack, and Walker grinned back.  _Looks like I made the right choice._ Of course, there had been no coin toss. Walker just knew that Beverly and Jean-Luc were perfect for each other.

They exited the bar into the cool night air and Beverly shivered slightly.  “Cold?”  She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her.  “Would you like to...join me at my place?”  Beverly’s eyes went wide.  Did she want to just have a one night stand with this man?  Beverly shrugged his arm off and turned to face him.

“I...ah....don’t usually do that sort of thing.  I....like to go on more than one date first.”

Jean-Luc reached for her hand and gently squeezed it.  “That sounds nice.  Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”  She nodded.  “If you don’t want to come home with me, can I at least see you home?”

“Oh, Jean-Luc.  Just because I don’t want to sleep with you tonight doesn’t mean the night is over.  Show me your place.” She leaned up and kissed him. 

“It’s not much, just temporary quarters....”

“Bet it’s nicer than my dorm.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.” 

###

Beverly looked around Jean-Luc’s quarters.  “They’re...”

“Awful, I know.”  He motioned to the replicator in the corner. “Drink?”

She nodded before continuing. “It’s just so...sparse.”  He passed her a cup of tea and she smiled.  “Tea?”

Jean-Luc placed his cup on a low table and pushed her hair away from her shoulder to gently kiss it.  “I didn’t want to assume anything....”

“Thank you.”  She set her cup down next to Jean-Luc’s and turned around to face him.  She placed her hands on either side of his face and gently kissed him.  “You really are a gentleman, aren’t you?” 

Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “I...ah...Beverly, I must admit, if I had met you six years ago I would be ripping your clothing off right now.”

“Oh?  What changed?” 

He took her hand and guided it to his chest and rested her hand above his heart.  “I was stabbed by a Naussican.  I was foolish and he stabbed me straight through.  I have an artificial heart.  When I woke up in the base’s sickbay, I vowed to change my ways.”

“Oh, Jean-Luc. Thank you for sharing that with me. Have you....”

“Been with anyone since ? No.  But Beverly....I would like to get to know you.  I find myself very attracted to you.”

“I’d like that very much.”  Beverly allowed her hand to slide down the silky fabric of his shirt and rested her hand on his waist.  “You know, Jean-Luc,”  she rolled his name off her tongue as if she had been speaking French her whole life, “Just because we aren’t going to make love, doesn’t mean we can’t,” she paused and tugged his hips closer to hers, “enjoy our evening.” She kissed him. 

Jean-Luc deepened the kiss as Beverly untucked his shirt and slipped her hands inside onto his back.  Jean-Luc shuddered when she ran her fingernails over his back.  “Beverly...is this wise?” 

Beverly tugged his shirt off over his head and appreciatively admired his chest.  He did in fact have thick muscular arms and defined abs.  While the hair on his head might be receding, his chest more than made up for it with a thick throng of dark curly hair.  Beverly ran one hand over his chest and leaned in closely.  “I trust you.” 

Jean-Luc groaned.  It was talking quite a lot of willpower not to untie the knot holding her dress up behind her neck.  Judging by the fit of the dress, if he untied it, the whole dress would fall off.  And if she were that exposed....Jean-Luc knew it would take a lot of strength not to make love to her.  He threw his head back and allowed her hands to roam over his chest.  She paused by the slight scar in the middle of his chest leftover from where he was stabbed.  While there were no other scars from his heart surgery, the small mark of the sword remained.  She ducked her head and ran her tongue over the scar. 

“Beverly....” He made a vain attempt at pulling away from her, afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.

“Shhh,  Jean-Luc.  Let me love you.”

“I’ve never been so...intimate with a woman like this before.”

“Then buckle in, Jean-Luc, you’re in for one hell of a ride.” She moved his hands to her neck, giving him permission to untie her dress.  Jean-Luc kissed her tenderly as he slowly and deliberately picked out the knot and pulled the strap away from her neck.  He caressed her shoulders and kissed his way down to the nape of her neck. Beverly moaned as he found a sensitive spot on her neck and wiggled out of her dress.  She would have been lying to herself if she said she wasn’t considering breaking her rule and making love to the man in front of her right now.  But, she wanted to explore having a relationship with this man, and in her experience, if she slept with someone she just met it never led to a relationship.  She moved her hands to his belt and slowly unbuckled it and reached for the button fly on his trousers.  Jean-Luc thrust his hips into her hand with a low moan against her neck and she could feel his desire for her. Beverly tugged down his trousers and avoided touching his penis, but his arse was fair game and with his trousers around his knees she tucked her small hands into the back of his short and gave him a quick squeeze before withdrawing them. 

“Beverly, Beverly, Beverly...” Jean-Luc moaned out her name as he broke contact with his red-headed minx to quickly kick off his boots and finish removing his trousers.  Beverly kicked off her own shoes and stepped out of her dress.  Clad only in their underwear, and Jean-Luc was determined to keep it that way out of respect for Beverly,  he let Beverly guide him over to the settee.  She gently pushed him down until he was lying horizontal and climbed on top of him before her lips once again captured his.  Jean-Luc responded by wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back.  He slipped his hands into the back of her panties and kneaded her backside pushing her close against his erection.  Jean-Luc could feel her heat and he had to remind himself not to touch her....because he knew if his hands slipped between her legs there would be no going back.  He wanted her, yes, but he was enjoying her game, for lack of a better word. 

###

Jean-Luc was roused from slumber by a stray piece of hair tickling him under his nose.  _Hair?_   He slowly opened his eyes and to his great delight Beverly was sound asleep against his chest. He gently moved her hair away from his nose and tugged the blanket that was across the back of the settee over the two of them.  He didn’t know what time it was, but he wasn’t going to wake up the goddess in his arms.  Jean-Luc felt more connected to her than he ever felt towards a woman.  The night before was incredible and he felt as though he had barred his soul.  They hadn’t had sex, but Jean-Luc was sure they had made love.  _Love?  Can I...love her already?_   Jean-Luc had never placed much stock in the idea of love at first sight, but as he gazed down at Beverly he felt a warm feeling spread within his chest.  His heart may have been mechanical, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel love.  He wrapped his arms tighter around Beverly and kissed the top of his head.  _I think I love you_ were his last thoughts before he drifted back to sleep. 

Jean-Luc hadn’t realised it, but he said his words out loud, and Beverly was only drifting in and out of sleep.  A small smile graced her face as she heard him say “I think I love you”.  She carefully listened for his breathing to slow to indicate he had fallen back asleep before she answered him back. “I think I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going to be multiple chapter. There was going to be a separate one shot for a second date, third date, etc....but then this happened!

Beverly was the first to wake in the morning and she watched Jean-Luc sleep.  He had his arms wrapped around her and he was smiling. Beverly leaned up and kissed him on his nose as his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning.” 

“Mmm, it definitely is,”  He captured her lips in a kiss.  “But next time, we’re sleeping in a bed.” 

Beverly raised her eyebrows. “How about tonight?” 

“Bed. Most definitely.”  Beverly sat up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.  “Beverly, love, if you want, you can wear my dressing gown. It’s hanging up on the back of the bathroom door. Coffee?”  Beverly nodded and stood up, letting the blanket fall and stretched her arms up to work out the kinks in her back.  Jean-Luc grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close burying his face in her chest.  “Mm, have I told you you have the most delicious breasts?”

“Not since last night.”  Beverly dropped her head to kiss the top of Jean-Luc’s.  “Have I told you how sexy bald is?”  She had her back turned and was partway to the bathroom when Jean-Luc reached a hand out and swatted at her rear. “Hey, I’m not bald yet!”  Beverly laughed her way into the bathroom.

When Beverly emerged, she had Jean-Luc’s dressing gown tied around her waist.  “You look good in my dressing gown.”

“Hmm, I’d like to see you in mine!” 

“That can be arranged....would you like a croissant?”

“Coffee and croissant?  How very French of you.”  Jean-Luc bowed.

“I aim to please.”

“Certainty pleased me last night!”  Beverly sipped her coffee while Jean-Luc blushed. 

“Beverly...about last night....”  Beverly’s placed her cup down on the small island that doubled as a table and worktop and all the colour left her face.

“Do you regret it?”  a tear formed in the corner of Beverly’s eye.  Last night had been so special for her. They had kept their underwear on, and by some unspoken agreement neither had tried to get the other’s off. _Should I have just given in and had sex?  It’s not like I didn’t want it...and I’m sure he did too..._

“No no no no, Beverly...that’s not what I meant. Please don’t cry, my love.”  Jean-Luc reached out and brushed away her tear with the pad of his thumb.  “I only wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed last night...and Beverly...I know we only met last night, but you honestly have made me feel things I have never felt before with a partner.”

“Jean-Luc, I feel the same way.” He smiled. 

“Do you have any plans for today?” 

“I probably should get some studying done.  Why do you ask?”

“I only wondered if you might like to spend the day with me?  I owe you a date tonight, but if you were free we could?”  He left it open-ended.  Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do with her, only that he didn’t want to have to part even for a few hours. 

“I really need to get some studying done, but we could spend the morning together?  Then you could drop me off at my dorm so you know where to pick me up tonight?”  Beverly really didn’t like having to tell him she couldn’t spend the whole day with him, but she didn’t want to fall behind on her studies, and something told her he wouldn’t want her to, either. 

“Alright.  What shall we do today?”

“Nuh-Uh.  You asked. You’re in charge.”  He raised his eyebrows.  “I’m in charge, eh?  Well, I suppose I _do_ outrank you.”

“Captain....Oh, you know I just realised I don’t know what your last name is.” Beverly blushed.  Jean-Luc laughed. 

“I assumed Walker told you.  Captain Jean-Luc Picard, at your service.”

Beverly’s eyes went wide.  “ _You’re_ Captain Picard?  The Captain Picard who assumed command of the _Stargazer_ when its Captain and First Officer were injured?  The Captain Picard who jumped from being a Lieutenant Commander to Captain becoming the first to have done so?” 

“Er...that’s me.  How do you know all that?”

“Jean-Luc...it’s all they seemed to talk about on campus. Especially when it was revealed you would be here giving lectures...oh my God.  I signed up to attend your lecture on Wednesday...”

“Well, I can assure you,  this is not a service I offer _all_ my students...”  Jean-Luc tugged her close and kissed her. Beverly blushed. 

“I should hope not.  But Jean-Luc, will you get in trouble since I’m one of your students?”

“Doubtful. I’m not part of the faculty,  just a visiting lecturer...and I don’t care.”

“Mmm. Good.”  Beverly picked up her coffee to finish drinking it.  “Do you have a clothing reclimator? I’m going to need something to wear...”

“In the bedroom.  It’s a standard Starfleet one, so I don’t know what it has programmed into it.”

“Thanks.”  Beverly placed her empty cup in the replicator and headed for Jean-Luc’s bedroom.  After replicating a simple skirt and top, she asked it for underwear and was annoyed when it only issued standard Starfleet cotton “granny panties” as she and her friends referred to them. They were awful, scratchy things and there was no way Beverly was wearing those.  Beverly rifled through Jean-Luc’s dresser and found a pair of silk boxers.  _I’ll just have to borrow these._ Figuring Jean-Luc wouldn’t have a hairbrush, she replicated a brush and carried her clothing into the bathroom. 

The shower was running, and Jean-Luc was rinsing himself off under the spray with his back to the door.  Beverly quietly placed her clothing on the sink, untied the dressing gown, and pulled her panties off before slipping into the shower behind him.  She wrapped her arms around him from behind, startling him and offered to wash his back.  Jean-Luc turned around and groaned at the sight in front of him.

“Beverly...I thought you wanted to wait?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jean-Luc.  I came in to shower...” He pulled her against him, letting her feel what she was doing to him.  “Mm, is that so?”  He kissed her deeply. Beverly’s heart raced.  She knew that she would say yes if he asked.  Instead, she reached for his shampoo bottle and squirted some into her hands as she motioned for him to turn around again. She began to massage the soap into Jean-Luc’s hair and over his bald spot.  “Beverly, I don’t have any hair there, but....oh God, I love what you’re doing to me.”  Beverly turned him around and guided him back under the spray and washed away the shampoo.  She turned around and presented him with her back.  “Your turn to do mine.” 

Jean-Luc ran his hands down her back and caressed her bottom lightly.  He leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder.  “I don’t know how to wash long hair.”  Beverly laughed. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to learn.  I’m not cutting my hair anytime soon.”  She let the implications of her words sink in.  “Start at the top and work the shampoo through to the bottom.”  He lightly slapped her bottom. “Your bottom? It’s rather delicious...”  Beverly shook her head. “One track mind, you.”  Jean-Luc grinned behind her and he gently worked shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp in the process.  Beverly let her head roll forward “Mm. This feels so good.  Way better than at the hairdressers.” 

“Do they massage your head at the hairdressers?”

“Mm, when they wash your hair.  Don’t you go?”

“I just get my hair trimmed by the Starfleet  barber. There’s really not much to do to it.”

“Ah, you’re missing out.  But I’ll give you a head massage anytime you want as long as you keep doing that to me.”  Beverly thrust her hips backwards and made contact with Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc groaned.  “Beverly, my love,  I want to respect you and wait until you’re ready but if you keep doing that...”  Jean-Luc closed his eyes and tried to will the desire to pass.

Beverly quickly rinsed her hair and turned around to face Jean-Luc.  He had his eyes screwed shut and she could tell he was trying to calm himself.  She dropped to her knees grabbed his hips.  “Mm, I think I can help you out...”

“Oh God, please?”

###

“Beverly, why are you wearing a pair of my boxers?” Jean-Luc looked over at his girlfriend with amusement in his eyes as she was getting dressed.

“Have you _seen_ Starfleet’s excuse for women’s underwear?”

“Er, No. Can’t say I’ve ever needed any.”

“Well, don’t.  I notice you don’t wear Starfleet issued boxers.”

“No, they’re ghastly. Ah, point taken.”  He picked up her discarded underwear and tossed it into his hamper.  “Well, that’ll give the laundry room something to talk about.”  Beverly smirked.

“When is laundry day?”

“They collect it on Thursday and it’s back on Friday. Why?” 

“Oh, no reason...”  _I’d say this is a sign he wants me around...._ She picked up her dress from last night and added it to the hamper. “More things for them to talk about.”  Jean-Luc laughed and stole a glance at the clock on the wall.

“Hmm, if we’re going to do anything this morning other than hang out in my apartment, we better get going.  How about a stroll across the bridge?”

“Sounds perfect.”

###

The couple strolled hand in hand across the bridge and on the other side, Jean-Luc paused at a floral stand to buy Beverly a lavender coloured rose.   The florist smiled at Beverly and told her she was a very lucky lady.  Beverly didn’t understand and so she turned to Jean-Luc for an explanation.

“My mother had a rose garden and taught me the meanings of roses.”

“Oh?  What does a lavender rose signify?”

“Love at first sight.” Beverly blushed and Jean-Luc clasped her free hand and gave her a gentle kiss.  “Beverly...I love you.  I know we’ve only known each other for a day but...”

“I feel it too.  Jean-Luc, I love you too.”  Beverly passionately kissed Jean-Luc under the florist’s awning.  The florist wiped away a tear as she watched the beautiful relationship unfold in front of her and bustled around putting together a bouquet for the couple.  She handed it to Beverly and said with a smile, “I’ll make you an identical one for your wedding.”  It was Jean-Luc’s turn to blush as Beverly thanked the florist. 

They passed by a small cafe and Jean-Luc asked Beverly if she had time for Lunch before returning to do some studying. She agreed, and they found a quiet table in the corner.  Over a lunch of sandwiches, they continued to talk about anything and everything under the sun. 

Jean-Luc told Beverly what it was like growing up on the vineyard yearning to get to the stars, and Beverly told Jean-Luc about her own childhood and the loss of her parents at a young age.  She told Jean-Luc about Arvada III, living on Caldos with her Nana, and how much she hated it there because the only other children to play with were all boys.  This situation had only become more complicated as they got older. Beverly had been tough though and had managed to avoid their advances, but when she left Caldos on the transfer ship to Earth, she vowed never to return, and never to be part of a small colony again.

Jean-Luc dropped Beverly off at her dorm about an hour later, with a promise to return for her later that evening.  He cheekily suggested she pack an overnight bag if she was planning on spending the night again.  She threw a pillow from her bed at him as he exited her room, but he noticed she didn’t reject the idea.


	3. The Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up...

Jean-Luc was amused when he arrived at Beverly’s dorm that evening and spotted the overnight bag next to the door. He smirked and earned himself a glare from Beverly.

“Going somewhere” he quipped.  “Hope it’s nice.”

“Shut up,” Beverly said glaring, though there was an underlying smile.  Jean-Luc leaned in and gave her a kiss hello.

“You look beautiful.” And, she did.  Beverly wasn’t sure how formal of a restaurant Jean-Luc would be taking her, so she kept it simple with a classic black dress and heels.  Beverly let her eyes roam over Jean-Luc and was satisfied with her choice as he was wearing a v-neck top in a deep blue with yet another pair of tight black trousers. 

“Not so bad looking yourself. So, where are you taking me?”

“Hmm.  It’s a surprise, but why don’t we drop your bag off at my place first?”

Beverly narrowed her eyes at Jean-Luc.  “Is this just a ploy to get me into your apartment for the night ? We _are_ going out on a date, right?”  Jean-Luc pretended to ponder the idea of staying in all night.  “I promised you dinner, didn’t I?”

“And dancing.”

Jean-Luc grumbled. “Fine. And dancing.”  He picked up her overnight bag and extended his other hand to her. “Shall we? We’ll actually pass my building on our way, so we really can drop your bag off.  In fact, you can wait for me in the lobby and I’ll run it up quickly.”

“Hmm.  I guess that would be alright.” 

###

Jean-Luc had made reservations  at a quiet bistro along the waterfront.  The restaurant was situated at the base of a pier, and the outdoor seating jutted out into the water.  Twinkle lights adorned the outside seating area, and they were ushered to a table overlooking the water with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background. 

“This is beautiful, Jean-Luc.”

“I thought you might like it.”

Jean-Luc perused the wine list the waiter handed him and pointed at one of the selections.   “Ah, excellent choice, Sir.” 

“Yes, I expect so.  My family made it.”  The waiter’s eyes bulged out as he hurried away.  Beverly giggled.  “Do you like to do that?”

“Hmm? Do what?”  He reached across the table to clasp her hand.

“Shock people. Me, the waiter...who else can you shock?”

“No, I think that’s about it.  Perhaps my students on Wednesday.  Especially if I kiss one of their classmates.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Oh yes, I would.  Beverly, I don’t want to hide our relationship.” Beverly frowned for a minute.  “What’s wrong, my love?”

“Nothing.  I’m just worried about what it might mean for me when word gets out that I’m dating a Captain.”

“I didn’t think....But Beverly, I don’t want to give this up and I don’t want to sneak around.”

“Neither do I.  We’ll just have to deal with whatever gets thrown at us.” Jean-Luc gave her hand a squeeze and kept it in his as the waiter brought over their wine.  Jean-Luc went through the motions of tasting it before pronouncing it perfect, and after the waiter poured out their drinks, he took their order and once again shuffled off leaving the couple alone on the pier. 

Jean-Luc raised his glass.  “To you, my dear.  You are simply beautiful.”  They clinked glasses and Beverly took a sip of the wine.  Beverly wasn’t much of a wine drinker, usually she just bought whatever was cheap, but something told her she was going to learn to appreciate a fine wine, and she told him as much. 

Jean-Luc chuckled. “I remember everything my father taught me, even if I hadn’t wanted to listen at the time.  I’d be glad to pass my knowledge on to you.”

“Does your father still run the vineyard?”

“Yes.  But I haven’t been home since Maman passed away four years ago.”

Beverly patted his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Father doesn’t approve of me being in Starfleet.”  Jean-Luc looked down at the table to avoid meeting Beverly’s eyes. While he felt completely comfortable sharing his life with her, he wasn’t comfortable actually talking about it.  Beverly gave his hand a squeeze.

“Not even now that you’re the youngest Captain in Starfleet?”

“No.  It doesn’t matter. I didn’t marry my village girlfriend and settle down to run the vineyard with him and Robert.”

“Robert?”

“My older brother.  We don’t get along.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.  Now, let’s talk about more pleasant subjects, shall we?”

Over the course of the meal, the couple talked about everything – Beverly’s former dancing career, Jean-Luc’s initial failure to get into the Academy, books, plays, music...they discussed anything and everything under the sun and it just continued to prove to them how well they were suited for each other. 

Then, the subject turned to family.

“Jean-Luc, do you ever think about having a family of your own?”

“If I can be honest with you...no.  The thought never crossed my mind until recently.”

“How recently?”

“Err...this morning?” Beverly’s eyes went wide.  “I think,”  Jean-Luc squeezed her hand, “if I were to have a family, I would like it to be with you.”  He saw the panicked look on her face. “Oh, no, my love, you misunderstand me.  I don’t think we’re ready for that...but this morning, when I woke up with you in my arms everything felt _right_.”

Beverly nodded. “Just....ah...give a girl a warning next time, would you?  I need a few more dates before I agree to get married!”

“Only a few? I’ll make a note of it.”

“Jean-Luc?  I want this to last for a long time...and I don’t want to rush into anything.  That’s why I didn’t want to have sex with you last night...I thought if we rushed into it we wouldn’t have _this_. _”_

“I understand, Beverly.  Trust me.  I want this to last too.”

Beverly cocked her head and listened to the music. “Hmm. Someone promised me dancing.”

“One dance.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“One and a half?”  Beverly grinned and Jean-Luc laughed.  “How do you have one and a half dances?”  Beverly shrugged.  “Let’s find out!”

A slow waltz was playing and Jean-Luc surprised Beverly by leading her in a gentle one-two-three gliding dance.  She narrowed her eyes at him. “Thought you didn’t dance?”

“Every good Frenchman knows how to waltz.”

“I can’t believe you held out on me. What other dances did you learn?”

“Not many. We had a ballroom dancing class at school.” He made a face. “Oh, and I can do the Vulcan two-step.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be very useful.”

“Very doubtful.”  Jean-Luc gave Beverly’s waist a squeeze.  “Beverly, you make me so happy.”  Beverly wound her arms back up around Jean-Luc’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  “You make me happy too.” 

“Good.”   Jean-Luc cocked his head towards the music. “Hmm.  The music’s changed. “ 

“See? One and a half dances.”

“Do you want to order dessert?”

“No, I thought we’d have dessert at your place.” Beverly gave a saucy wink. 

“I think I better pay the bill...”

They were a short walk back to Jean-Luc’s apartment and he became filled with nerves the closer they got to his apartment.  Beverly had told him about the “third date” rules, and he wanted to respect that, but at the same time they had already been naked around each other and done everything but have sex at this time it almost seemed a bit anticlimactic, but at the same time he was still nervous as to if they would take that final step tonight or wait until a third date happened. 

Beverly went to the replicator in the galley and ordered two bowls of Tholean mousse and two cappuccinos.  She kicked off her shoes before picking up the tray that materialised.  Jean-Luc grinned. _As if she belongs here._ “Making yourself at home?”

“Yep.” Beverly placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the settee curling her legs under her.  “You joining me?”

Jean-Luc toed off his own shoes before sitting down and reaching for one of the bowls.  Beverly shooed his hand away and picked up a bowl, dipped her finger in the chocolate, and held her finger up to his lips.  Grinning, Jean-Luc licked the mousse off of Beverly’s finger and gently sucked on it, eliciting a moan out of Beverly.  She withdrew her finger, dredged it in the chocolate again, and this time smeared it all over his lips.  “Hmm. Let me get that for you...”  She leaned in and licked his lips clean. 

Jean-Luc reached for the other bowl and dipped a finger in before bringing his finger to her lips for her to suck.  His second fingerful he smeared on her chest and gladly licked off every single morsel.  “Hmm, I have a better idea,” Beverly said as she reached behind and unzipped her dress.  Seeing where she was taking this, Jean-Luc tugged off his shirt and trousers.  She reached for the bowl and this time, smeared the chocolate on her stomach.  Jean-Luc had no choice but to lick it off.  They continued in this fashion until they had eaten every last speck of chocolate mousse and seemingly very few spots on their bodies was left untouched by chocolate or tongue. 

Their cappuccinos had gone cold, much like their tea the night before.  Beverly picked up a cup and took a sip before making a face. 

“Blech.  If I had wanted iced coffee, I’d have asked the replicator for one.”

“Who’s fault is that? Hmm?”  Beverly swatted at Jean-Luc. 

“I’m all sticky...I think I’ll take a shower. You coming?” 

After a very long shower, the couple cuddled in bed, naked.  Beverly idly played with the hair on Jean-Luc’s chest while he stroked her back and they lay in companionable silence, each occasionally finding the other with their lips.  Finally, Jean-Luc broke the silence.

“What would you like to do tomorrow?”

Beverly looked up from where her head was resting against his chest “Hmm?”

“For our third date.”

“Well, I brought along some of my work so I can study here instead of going home in the morning.  What do you usually do on a Sunday?”

“Read, go for a walk, sometimes see a play or go to a concert.  I’ve only been back on solid ground for a few weeks, so I’m still getting used to it again.”

“How long are you on Earth for?”

“I agreed to teach for six months while the _Stargazer_  goes through a refit.”

“Oh.” 

“Hey, don’t worry.  We’ll figure something out by then.”

Beverly smirked. “We will, will we?”

Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head. “We will. Perhaps I’ll just stow you away in my quarters and whisk you off to the other side of the galaxy.”  Beverly giggled.

“But what about my studies?”

“You can do them from my ship, can’t you? We have a sickbay...”

“I suppose.  I mean, I do have to perform several internships before I qualify...wait, are you serious?”

“Beverly,  I cannot imagine a day without you in my life.”  Beverly contemplated his words.  She really did need to complete an internship before her residency to be qualified as a doctor...she always thought she would just do it on a starbase or right there at medical, but to get to do one on a starship...well, it would be an amazing opportunity. 

“There would be a lot of paperwork.”

“Hmm. Good thing we have six months.”

“You really would have me intern on your ship? What about your ship’s doctor?”

“She’ll love you.  I’m sure of it.”

“Jean-Luc, she’ll have to oversee everything I do and sign off on it...that’s an awful lot of work...”

“We’ll talk to her, but I can’t see it being an issue.”  Beverly reached up and pulled his face down towards hers and gave him a kiss.  Jean-Luc deepened the kiss and rolled them over so he was on top of her.  He rested on his elbows and looked down at her.

“You are so beautiful.” Beverly blushed.  “Let me show you how beautiful you are.” He kissed a trail from her lips, down her neck to her breasts. Beverly writhed under him as he kissed, licked, and sucked his way down her body.  She gasped as his mouth went lower and lower.  This morning, she had no problems doing this to him, but she hadn’t let him explore this part of her with his mouth.  He looked up and waited for her to silently nod her permission before he slipped first a finger, and then his tongue inside her. Fireworks went off behind her eyes.  She had never known how good something could feel.  She climaxed around his fingers and tongue, and she knew she wanted more.

He slid up her body and she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.  “Thank you. I....never did that with anyone before.”

“Never?”  Beverly shook her head.  Jean-Luc gathered her close and kissed her again. “Anytime you want, my love, you just ask.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly woke up in the arms of her lover and smiled.  Despite her “rule” of waiting at least three dates before making love, they sure had been fairly creative in their interpretation of her rule.  She grinned to herself as she remembered last night and wiggled her hips in joy.  Jean-Luc stirred and pulled her tighter against him and she could feel him becoming aroused.  She rolled over and saw that his eyes were just beginning to open.  He smiled and leaned in to kiss her good morning. 

Beverly’s free arm snaked around his chest and her fingers began idly playing with his chest hair and she allowed her hand to sneak lower until she lightly grasped him in her hand and gently stroked up and down.  Jean-Luc bit back a groan.  “Beverly.  Please don’t do that. I don’t think I can...well, I don’t think I will be able to control myself if you keep doing that.”  Beverly smirked and wrapped a leg around his hip.  Her leg brushed up against his penis and this time, Jean-Luc audibly groaned.  Beverly slid herself on top of Jean-Luc and felt his erection pressing against her.  She leaned down and kissed him soundly, her long tresses making a curtain around their faces. “What if I don’t want you to control yourself?”

“Are you sure, my love?  We can wait longer ....”

“I’m sure.  Jean-Luc, I want you to make love to me.” Those words were the only words he needed to hear before he deepened the kiss.

###

The couple had drifted back to sleep and when Jean-Luc woke again, he saw that it was nearing noon.  He gently untangled himself from Beverly’s arms and padded naked into his kitchen where he  ordered up some breakfast from the replicator before returning to the bedroom.  Beverly was stretching as he entered the bedroom and he paused in the doorway to admire her.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“Hmm. You aren’t so bad looking yourself.  Breakfast?”

“Well, more like Brunch...it’s nearly noon.” Beverly blushed. “You’re even prettier when you blush.”

“Mm, stop that.” Jean-Luc approached the bed and gingerly placed the tray across Beverly’s lap while he got back under the covers and then moved the tray over his lap.  Beverly eyed the two champagne flutes on the tray. “Mimosas?”

Jean-Luc nodded. “Only replicated, so it’s synthehol, but I thought....well, it sounded like a nice idea,” he finished lamely. “I hope you don’t think it’s...inappropriate.  I really don’t have any experience in this situation...”

“What situation would that be?”  Beverly’s eyes gleamed.  She did like teasing Jean-Luc. 

“Uhm...waking up...with the person I love...after uh...making love....”  Beverly smiled and leaned over and kissed him.  “You’re very sweet.”  She picked up one of the glasses and held it out to Jean-Luc.  He hastily picked up the other and they gently clinked their glasses. “to.....” Beverly trailed off.

“Us.”

“Us?”

“Us.  To our future.”  Jean-Luc clinked his glass with hers once again. 

“Mmm. That’s something I’ll definitely drink to.”  Not that Beverly had had any doubts about Jean-Luc’s feelings for her, but she was slightly relived that he was still interested in a future and it hadn’t just been all talk to get her in bed.  Not that she hadn’t gone willingly, she reminded herself.  Jean-Luc had given her every opportunity to tell him she wasn’t ready and had put everything in her control.  She reached for one of the pastries and bit into it and laughed as the chocolate ran down her chin.  “ _Pain au chocolat?”_

“ _Oui.”_   Jean-Luc moved the tray so he could lean over to lick the chocolate off her chin.  “I remembered you told me how much you enjoyed them.  Perhaps someday, we can go to Paris and have authentic ones.” 

Beverly’s eyes went wide.  _Paris? Really?_ “Really?  Oh, I’d love to go to Paris with you, Jean-Luc. Would we visit your family too?” Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I don’t think so.  As much as I would love to show you LaBarre, I’m not sure how well my father and brother would react to seeing me.”

“I understand. I won’t pressure you to talk to them, though I would love to see where you grew up.”

Jean-Luc kissed her nose. “And that’s why I love you.” 

“The only reason?”

“One of many.”

###

Beverly had commandeered the small desk in Jean-Luc’s apartment and had several PADDs spread out in front of her as well as two textbooks.  Occasionally she would flip through one of the books and make a note on the  PADD in her lap. Jean-Luc carefully set a cup of tea down on the desk and leaned down to kiss her neck.  “Thought you could use a cup.”

“Mm, thank you.  I’m sorry, this has to be terribly boring for you.”

“No, not at all.”

“You like watching me study?”

“I like watching you.  What you’re doing doesn’t matter.  Are you staying here tonight?”  Beverly shook her head. “I really shouldn’t. I have a lecture at 0900.”  Jean-Luc’s face fell.  “Well, if you’re sure...”  Beverly smiled. “No, I’m not sure.  I _should_  go back to my dorm tonight.  I, however, do not _want_ to go back to my dorm...”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly up into a standing position and held her close.  “Then don’t.”  Beverly gestured to the desk. “I suppose I do have all my books here already....but tomorrow night, I’m sleeping in my own bed...which you’re welcome to sleep in, too.”

“I’m willing to give it a go.  If it’s the only way to sleep with you in my arms....but what about your roommate?”

“It’s a suite, so she has her own room.”

“Even better.”

“Ok, I have to get back to studying. Especially if I’m not going home tonight...I have some work to do for class tomorrow.” 

“I should probably prep for my lecture.  The first one is tomorrow at ten. Why Starfleet is having me do these is beyond me.”

“Everyone wants to meet the youngest Captain in Starfleet.” Beverly kissed his nose.  “Now go.  I really need to get some studying done.”

“Yes, dear.”

The couple worked in relative silence for the next few hours, punctuated only by a second break for cups of tea before Beverly’s stomach rumbled. 

“Hungrry, dear?”

“Apparently. What time is it?”

“Nearly eight.”

“Wow, I hadn’t realised how late it was.  Yes, I think dinner would be wise...I’ll need to be up by 0700 tomorrow to make it back to campus for class.” Jean-Luc nodded and ordered the computer to wake them up at 0700. 

“Replicated dinner, or go out?”

“You know, we haven’t left your apartment all day.” Jean-Luc leaned in to kiss her. “I know, and we didn’t even spend the whole day in bed.”  She swatted at him. “Behave.”  She contemplated their dinner options. “I should suggest going out since we haven’t been out all day, but I honestly don’t feel like it.  Is that ok?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Of course, my love. One replicated dinner, coming up. Any preference?” Beverly shook her head.  “Surprise me.”

Jean-Luc smiled and headed over to the replicator and asked it for one of his favourites from growing up – beef Burgundy and a crusty baguette.  He debated opening a bottle of real wine, but thought he had better not since they both had to be up early and instead ordered a red wine from the replicator. 

“Mm, smells lovely. What is it?”

“ _Boeuf a la Bourguignonne_ , one of my favourites.  I used to love when Maman would make this.” 

Beverly slid her arms around Jean-Luc from behind. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“Beverly, I want to share everything with you.”

 “What a coincidence,  I want to share everything with you, too.”

After dinner, Beverly rifled through Jean-Luc’s dresser again and found a pair of old Starfleet Academy sweatpants and a T-shirt.  “Can I wear these?” 

“Be my guest.  I thought you brought an overnight bag?”

“I did, but I...erm...didn’t pack pyjamas.”  Beverly began to blush and Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. 

“Hmm, and what makes you think you’ll sleep in pyjamas tonight?”

“Oh, I don’t intend on sleeping in them. I just wanted to be more comfortable.”

“Ah.”

Beverly changed and threw her clothing into Jean-Luc’s hamper with a grin.  _That makes three days worth of clothing.  Keep this up and I’ll have an entire wardrobe at Jean-Luc’s!_ She shoved her hair in a messy bun with a replicated hairband and laughed at her reflection. _Well, now I look like a tired cadet._ She exited Jean-Luc’s bedroom and paused.  “I know I don’t look pretty right now, but this is me...this is who I am. I like dressing up, but I really like being comfortable...and I need you to accept that.”

Jean-Luc looked up from his PADD where he was making notes for his lecture and smiled. “Beverly, you still look lovely.  Come here.”  She cautiously approached the sofa and let out a giggle when Jean-Luc pulled her into his lap and kissed her. “You could wear a paper bag and I would still find you beautiful.”  He kissed her again. “Plus, you look cute in my clothing.”  Beverly reluctantly got up from Jean-Luc’s lap.  “I need to do a little more studying before bed...if you don’t mind?” 

“Of course not, my love.  Take all the time to study you need.”

“Thank you.”

Several hours later, Beverly was fading.  Jean-Luc gently pried her away from her books, undressed her, and put her in bed before joining her.  He held out his arm to her and she rolled over into his arms before falling asleep.  Jean-Luc gave her a soft kiss before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

###

Beverly groaned when the alarm went off the following morning.  “Uggh.  Make it stop.” Jean-Luc chuckled before giving the computer the command to stop the alarm.  “Good morning to you, too.”

“What time did we go to bed?”

“Nearly midnight.  You were almost asleep at the desk.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, my love.  I remember what it was like at the Academy.  No doubt it’s even tougher in the medical program.”

“Mm,  at least come shower with me?”

“Do we have time?”  She nodded.

One steamy shower (in more ways than one) and a quick breakfast later and Beverly and Jean-Luc were both heading out the door to get to the campus.  Jean-Luc gave Beverly a quick kiss and promised to meet her at her dorm later that afternoon before they headed off in different directions – her to the medical center, and him towards the lecture hall he would be speaking in. Jean-Luc still wasn’t sure what he was going to say, or even why he was asked to give these lectures, but if it hadn’t been for the lectures he never would have met Beverly, so it wasn’t all bad.

###

At 1600, Jean-Luc knocked on the door to Beverly’s suite with a small bag slung over his shoulder and was surprised when the door was answered by a girl with brown hair. 

“Erm...hello....is Bev...is Beverly in?”

“Oh, you must be her boyfriend, John Luke!  Hey, did you know you have the same name as the youngest Captain in Starfleet?”

 “Oh...that’s very....uhh...interesting.”  Fortunately, Beverly came to the door and rescued Jean-Luc.

“Jean-Luc, meet my roommate, Amanda.  Amanda, Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc awkwardly held out his hand to Amanda.  “Hello.”

“Right, now that that’s done. My room is this way.  See you later, Mandy.”

Once they were in Beverly’s room, Beverly giggled. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t think she was home.”

“She was...interesting. She pronounced my name wrong.” Jean-Luc pretended to pout.

Beverly laughed and patted his arm. “Oh, I’m sorry Sweetheart. Would you like me to go correct her and tell her you actually _are_ Jean-Luc Picard?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, my love.”  He glanced around her room. “I see what you mean.  I think we rival each other in sparse accommodations.”

“Hmm.  At least you have a few artefacts and artwork...I don’t really have anything.”

“Well, we’ll just have to change that.  Time for you to start collecting memories.”

Beverly eyed her bed. “I think I know where to start.” She removed Jean-Luc’s bag from his shoulder and pushed him down onto her bed.

“Well, I was going to take you out to dinner...”  He trailed off as Beverly unzipped her uniform and shimmied out of it.  “Do you still want to?”

“No....no...dinner can wait....”

###

“So how did your first lecture go, _Professor_?” Beverly rolled over in bed so she was facing Jean-Luc. 

“No, not professor.  Definitely not.  It was...awful. Terrible.  Why Starfleet asked me to do these is beyond me. I’m not a teacher.  What can I possibly teach cadets?”

“Jean-Luc, you have done something that no one has ever had to do before.”

“That’s not true. There was Kirk.”

“That was like a hundred years ago.”

“Be that as it may, I only did what anyone else in my situation would do.” 

Beverly raised her eyebrows. “Really? Jean-Luc, I have to say if I was in that situation, I probably would have panicked.”  Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head. “No you wouldn’t. You’d have been treating the wounded.” 

“Well, alright. But I wouldn’t have been able to take command of the bridge like that if I was treating patients.”

“Hmm. Have you thought about command?”

“Only in vague terms.  I know I’ll hold the rank of Lieutenant once I finish med school, and if I’m to command my own sickbay, I’ll have to be at least a Lieutenant Commander.  But other than that, I hadn’t thought about it.”

“You should.  Especially if you feel as though you wouldn’t be prepared to take the bridge if necessary.  You don’t have to do it now, but if you ever want to, know that I will support and help you.” 

Beverly leaned over and gave him a kiss. “Thank you.  Mm, I don’t know about you, but someone promised dinner?” Jean-Luc laughed. “Is food all you think about?”

“Well, no.  Lately I’ve been thinking about...other things....” she let her hand trail down his chest and Jean-Luc shuddered under the touch.  “Beverly...did you want dinner or not?”

“Food, please.”

“Then I think you had better stop what you’re doing.”

###

Jean-Luc took Beverly to another of his favourite haunts and was surprised when they ran into Walker and Jack.

“Walker!”  Beverly embraced Walker in a hug.  “So good to see you!” 

“I see things are working out with you and Johnny?”

“Mm, yes they are.  Walker...thank you.”  Beverly leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “I love him.”  Walkers eyes sparkled as he looked over at Jean-Luc who was getting drinks at the bar with Jack and whispered back, “Does he love you?” Beverly nodded.  Walker clapped his hands. “Excellent.  I want an invitation to the wedding!”  Beverly blushed. 

Jean-Luc and Jack returned with the drinks and he passed Beverly her glass before settling his arm around her waist. “It’s inferior to ours, but it will pass.” Jack rolled his eyes.  “We can’t all come from a vineyard in France, Johnny.”

“Quite.  Have you met my girlfriend?”  Jack shook his head.  “Jack, this is Beverly.  Beverly, this is Jack.”  Beverly held out her hand and was shocked when Jack kissed it.  “Pleasure to meet you.  Are you _sure_ you want to be with old baldy here?”  Beverly noticed that Jean-Luc’s grip on her waist became tighter.  She made a mental note to ask him about Jack later.  “Positive.”  Jack shrugged.  “Well, I had to try.”

Walker glared at their friend. “No, you really didn’t. Come on, Jack. Let’s leave the lovebirds to their date.”

“Walker, it’s fine,”  Jean-Luc glanced over at Beverly and she nodded.  “Would you two care to join us?”

Over the course of dinner, Beverly learned more about Jean-Luc than she had before. Walker and Jack both had served with him as well as been friends for years and they shared many stories late into the night until Beverly asked what time it was and was shocked to discover it was nearing midnight .

“Oh no.  I have class in the morning!”  Jean-Luc rose from the table and held out his hand to Beverly. “And I have another lecture to give in the morning.  Goodnight, Jack, Walker.”  Bevely quickly hugged Walker  and waved to Jack. “Bye Walker. Tell your sister to call me sometime. Bye Jack. Nice to meet you.”

The couple soon left and Jack turned to his long-time friend.  “Walker! She’s beautiful, funny, and smart. Why didn’t you introduce her to me instead?  I bet I could lure her away from Johnny....”

“You’ll do no such thing, Jack Crusher. Jean-Luc is happy.  I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.  _IF_ , and I say that lightly, _If_ their relationship fails, then you can pursue Beverly.  But for now...leave her alone.  Or I’ll make sure you’re transferred out to the edges of the federation. “ Jack made a face. “You wouldn’t!” Walker smirked at his friend. “Don’t tempt me.”

Back at Beverly’s dorm, the couple was preparing for bed.  Jean-Luc had just changed into a pair of sleep shorts when he turned to Beverly and spoke. “I’m so sorry we kept you out so late.  Did you need to study tonight?”

“I’ll be okay with skipping a night, but perhaps we should limit our nights out to weekends only?  At least until the end of term?” Beverly saw Jean-Luc visibly frown.  She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss. “I don’t mean we can only see each other on weekends, just that we spend weeknights in?  Either at your apartment or my dorm?”

Jean-Luc returned the kiss. “I suppose I can handle that.”  Beverly tugged at Jean-Luc’s waistband. “What’s this?  Pajamas?” 

“Well....I wasn’t sure...I didn’t want to presume....”  Beverly untied the dressing gown she had worn when she emerged from her bathroom to reveal she hadn’t been wearing anything under it . She tugged down his shorts. “But Beverly....you have an early class?” Beverly grinned.  “That’s tomorrow.  This is now.”


	5. Epilogue

Jean-Luc was putting his laundry away after it had been returned by the laundry service and grinned as he saw all the items of clothing that belonged to Beverly.  He had already divided his drawer space and closet space to make room for her items, and if he wandered out into his living room, he would see his desk strewn with medical books and PADDs and there was a labcoat draped over the back of the sofa.  In the last few weeks, Beverly had been spending more and more time at Jean-Luc’s apartment, preferring to do her studying at his where it was quieter than her dorm.  Adding to that the fuss her roommate made when she finally realised exactly who Beverly was dating, and the couple had mutually decided to spend most of their time at Jean-Luc’s.

Beverly and Jean-Luc had spent few nights apart since they began their relationship. The only times were when Beverly took her turn on the nightshift at the hospital – something all second year medical students needed to do. The nightshift ran from 2000 to 0400, so it was just easier for her to return to her own dormitory at the end of her shift and sleep for a few hours before her afternoon class.   In fact, Beverly was currently sleeping off a nighshift at her dormitory while Jean-Luc had been putting away laundry.  She wouldn’t arrive back at his place until after her afternoon classes, where they would enjoy dinner together before Beverly would retreat to Jean-Luc’s desk to continue her studying.  Jean-Luc was very proud of his girlfriend and knew she was striving to stay at the top of her class.

Jean-Luc’s lecture series was coming to a close soon, but his ship refit was going to take longer than originally anticipated.  What originally was going to be a six-month stint on Earth had turned into nine months.  Jean-Luc wasn’t complaining though.  It meant more time with Beverly.  He had already spoken with his CMO about taking Beverly on as an intern for Beverly’s third year, and now all they needed was approval from Starfleet Medical.  Jean-Luc didn’t think it would be a problem. 

The last of the laundry away, Jean-Luc busied himself preparing for dinner.  Tonight, he was going to ask Beverly to officially move in with him. He felt it was a natural progression in their relationship given the amount of time she was spending there to begin with, and it wasn’t like he could move into her dormitory.  He laid an ivory tablecloth over the small dining table and set the table with some replicated china and crystal goblets.  At the center of the table he placed a set of crystal candlesticks, and a small vase containing a single, lavender rose.  Satisfied with the table, he turned to the replicator and began perusing his menu options. 

That evening, Beverly had been exhausted when she arrived at Jean-Luc’s apartment and had nearly told him she was going to sleep at her dorm again.  Not because she didn’t want to see Jean-Luc, but only because she was just so tired.  As she walked into the apartment, her jaw dropped when she saw the lengths Jean-Luc had gone to.  The lighting was low, and he was dressed in a deep red shirt and black trousers.  Her breath caught in her throat for he truly was gorgeous.  _What have I done to deserve such a wonderful man?_  

Over dessert, Jean-Luc asked Beverly to move in with him.  She hesitated at first.  Her heart said yes, but the logistics of a medical student living with a Starfleet officer laid heavy on her mind.  After putting her thoughts at ease, she readily accepted, and they made plans to move the rest of her belongings over that weekend.  Beverly would let central housing know she had found alternate accommodations so her dorm room could be offered to someone on the waiting list. 

###

The _Stargazer_ was nearly ready, and Jean-Luc and Beverly had been busy prepping the apartment for their departure. While they were away, Jean-Luc had hired a caretaker to come in every few weeks to dust and make sure there were no problems with their apartment.  Beverly sat down on top of the crate containing more of her books and sighed. 

“Are you sure our quarters have enough room for all my books? I understand the rooms are quite small....”

“Er, I may have asked them to enlarge our quarters slightly so you could have your own separate study area.”  Beverly stood up and wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc’s neck and kissed him.  “You’re the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.”  Jean-Luc kissed her back before backing away. He ran his hand nervously over his bald spot and patted his pocket absently.  He hadn’t planned on asking her until later that night, but he wasn’t sure he could wait any longer.  He took a deep breath and reached for her hands.

“Beverly,”  he said, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them.  “I love you.”  Beverly smiled. “I love you too, Jean-Luc.” 

“I, ah, wondered if you would like to make this a more permanent arrangement?” 

“More permanent?  Jean-Luc, what do you mean?”  Beverly, of course, knew exactly what Jean-Luc meant.  The couple had discussed getting married several weeks ago and had decided they probably would, but only when the timing was right as they didn’t want to rush into anything.  But after nine months of being inseparable, and now about to leave on a year-long mission together, Beverly rationed that it probably was the right time. But she was going to make him ask. 

“Beverly, my love,”  Jean-Luc reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and dropped to one knee, making Beverly smile.  While proposals down on one knee had fallen out of fashion, Jean-Luc had remembered Beverly thinking it was romantic when they had watched an old film together.  “Will you become my wife?  You already are my other half and I cannot imagine a life without you in it, by my side.  Marry me?” Beverly’s eyes filled with happy tears as she flung herself around Jean-Luc’s neck.  “Yes.” He kissed her and slipped the ring onto her finger.

###

They got married a year later, between Beverly’s third and fourth year of medical school.  Beverly wanted to have a small ceremony, and Jean-Luc readily agreed.   Jean-Luc sent an invitation to his father and brother, but naturally, they had declined stating they could not leave the vineyard . They did, however, receive a gift from Marie, Robert’s girlfriend, which Beverly thought was nice of her. 

Beverly’s Nana travelled to Earth from Caldos for the wedding, and it was the first time she had left Caldos since arriving.  Curiously, she had insisted on travelling with the Howard family heirloom – this really odd metal lantern that Beverly remembered being told had been in her family for centuries.  She just shook her head over her nana’s eccentricities and assumed the woman was simply worried the item would be stolen if she left it behind.  It was an odd thing to be afaid of, as Caldos was a safe place to live, but Felisa Howard had always been a little eccentric.  Felisa liked Jean-Luc and welcomed him to the Howard family. 

Jean-Luc had asked both Walker and Jack to stand up as his best men, and Beverly asked Walker’s younger sister to be her Maid of Honour.  They were married under an arbour covered with lavender, and Beverly carried a bouquet made by the same florist they had walked past nearly two years ago. 

Jean-Luc was nervous and happy as he met Beverly at the bottom of the aisle.  They were going to walk up the aisle together, hand-in-hand, to signify that they were equals to each other.  He gave her hand a squeeze as they walked towards their future together. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
